Things are changing
by Lilly Flower Evans-Potter
Summary: What would have happened if Wormtail didn't escaped in book 3, if Lupin kept his Job as the DADA teacher and Sirius was free? Could Hogwarts cope with that? And how would the teachers react if there is suddenly is a new group called the Marauders? What if there is no trimagic tournament in Harry's fourth year? Oh what has he gotten himself into this time? Read for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Charakters are not mine, only the ideas belong to me :(

Prologue:

"RUN!"

Yes we had to run

we needed to get to a safe place...

Hogwarts would be to far, we wouldn't reach it in time, or could we?

The Danger was right behind us,

our personal death was chasing us...

Padfoot, my dear faithfool friend,

he risked his life to get us time to flee.

We had to be fast, but we could not run as fast as we needed to do.

A low growl broke the silence and I knew what that would mean,

the werewolf, our death sentence, he came closer, dangerously close.

Had Padfoot lost?

Had he not been able to stop Moony?

Was he okay?

Were was he?

All that were questions I could not answer at that time

But as I dared a look over my shoulder, I saw it...

Our death approached, with giant steps ...

Would we manage to escape?

Well, what do you think? I know it's a rather small chapter, but it will get better, I promise.

Please let me know, what you thought about it.


	2. The escape or confusion in the GreatHall

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Characters...

Chapter one: The Escape or "Confusion in the Great Hall"

"Run!"

That was the last thing I have heard.

I quickly used the Incacerus spell on Peter and let him float in front of me, while Hermione let Snape levitating in front of her. We both helped Ron stand and tried to run to the castle. Suddenly Buckbeak was in front of us. Someone had to have helped him escape from the executioner. We put Ron, Pettigrew and Snape on his back and ran to the castle as fast as we could. Because no matter what, Hermione and I knew that Padffot could not stop the werewolf forever.

When we reached the grand staircase I dared one look over my shoulder and that's the first time I really say him. The werewolf. He raced across the lands, coming for us. Behind him I saw Padfoot, who, as it seemed, could not walk properly. "Hermione faster! Moony has nearly caught up with us!" With these words we rushed into the Great Hall. Ignoring the astonished, frightened and curious stares, Hermione and I closed the large wooden doors of the Great Hall. No sooner were the doors firmly closed, there was already a loud bang as something heavy collided with the doors. The werewolf had run full speed against them! Inside the Great Hall, there was now dead silence, not even Professor Dumbledore dared to speak. Thus all could hear the menacing growl of the werewolf on the other side of the door. Yet, there was a second growl heard. That of a large dog. Padfoot! The subsequent yelp from the werewolf didn't sound as angry or menacing as before, it almost sounded desperate... Lupin had banished the werewolf again and blamed himself. Then it got silent again.

I was leaning with my back against the large wooden door, slowly sliding down to sit on the cold stone floor. I watched as Hermione helped Ron down from Buckbeak's back before she roughly yanked Peter down and threw him onto the bench next to her and then she helped Professor Snape down, who slowly came to again. I saw the flabbergasted faces of the Minister and his Aurors, whyever he brought them here. Their eyes darted to me, then to to the door, to Mione and Ron and his bleeding leg, over Snape and finally they landed on Pettigrew. There they stayed and the Minister got an incredulous expression. "Peter? Peter Pettogrew?" The Minister was clearly shocked. A man he believed dead was sitting very alive and bonded in a nice package right in front of him. Pettigrew's eyes darted from the Minister to Hermione, who was now trying to tell Madame Pomfrey what happened to Ron's leg and to Snape without using to much information, and finally landed on me. I looked at him with the darkest look I could manage, looked him straight in the eye so he couldn't look away. "Tell him the truth Wormtail or I'll let Moony and Padfoot in to play with you!" My threath clearly worked. Pettigrew's eyes darted to the door with a panicked expression before he looked at the Minister and began to talk. He told that he had worked as a spy for Voldemort, he had spied my parents for, had betrayed my parents. Then he lured Sirius into Muggle London, where he blew up the street, intentionally killing more than 50 Muggles. After that he cut his own finger off and transformed into a rat, so he could escape while Sirius got blamed for everything. Now everybody in the Great Hall looked at him. Students, Teachers, Aurors and the Minister looked at him in disbelief but also with great disgust clearly showing on their faces.

As Pettigrew ended it was still so quiet in the Great Hall that everybody heard the faint scratching on the door. Now all of them had panicked looks on their faces, believing that the werewolf had come back. But I knew ´this soft scratching did not fit for a werewolf. I already had an idea, who it might be that asked for inlet so I opened the door carefully to see if I was right. And I was right. On the other side of the door sat a panting Padfoot who looked at me with sparkling eyes. I let him come in but locked the door again immediately. You could never be too careful.

Unimpressed of all of this, the Minister spoke with the Aurors and Professor Dumbledore. I had just placed something to drink in front of Padfoot as they turned around and the Minister adressed Peter again. "Well Mr. Pettigrew" he said the name with a great aversion and disgust "if you have told us the truth right now, what you obviously did as you are not dead like previously believed but sitting right in front of us looking quiet alive, then I think you know what awaits you now. You will be taken to Azkaban for life. And now thath we know the truth I am happy to anounce that Sirius Black is innocent and shall not have to hide anymore. He is aquitted on all counts. Now, if you would excuse me. I need get these news to the Daily Prophet, so it can be in the morning paper. Mr. Shacklebolt please escort Mr. Pettigrew to Azkaban, Ms. Tonks please continue to find Mr. Black and Mr. Turner, you will go back to the Ministry and write the report. Have a nice evening.

At the announcement that Sirius was free I inevitably smiled at Padfoot, who also promptly chocked on his water. Now I could not hold it in anymore and I began to laugh. Padfoot looked in disbelief to me, then the Minister, Ms. Tonks and back at the Minister. Eventually he transformed back "I... I... I... free?" He spoke those words so incredulous, Hermione began giggling. "And I always tought dogs have a good hearing." She managed to say, before she laughed as hard as I did. My sides really hurt by now! Sirius eyes darted to her, then to me, to the Minister, who now seemed frozen with shock, and back to me again. He came up to me and stood right in front of me. "Well I guess then now I can take you with me." he said, with so much joy in his voice, that I had to grin again.

"Wait... wha... what is that supposed to mean?" asked a perplexed Dumbledore. "Well it means that I won't stay with the Dursleys any longer and move in with Sirius." was my simple explanation. "But... but..." " No but's Sir. I know Lily's protection needs him to stay with a relative of his, so what? I'm his godfather, the Potters put me into their family tree when I lived with them, so I am a relative of him. I fullfill the conditions and more. I can protect him if the wards should ever fail." And with these words Sirius had clearly won!

I will soon live with Sirius! That's all that counts for me right now. But, wait a minute... "Um, Sirius? I have a question. Where are going to live?" With this simply question Sirius winning smile turned into a huge question mark "Oh... um...hmmm..."

Well, were are they going to live?

Reviews please. Let me know if you like it so far so I know if it's even worth writing.

*Big Paddy Puppy eyes*


	3. Moving plans or simply boys

Disclaimer: The Characters still belong to J. K. R. only the story belongs to me!

Hello there guys. I just wanted to ask you, if you like the story or not? I hope my english is not too bad for you to understand? Please let me know what you think!

Moving plans or simply "boys..."

I will soon live with Sirius! That's all that counts for me right now. But, wait a minute... "Um Sirius? I have a question. Where are we going to live?" With this simple question Sirius winning smile turned into a huge question mark "oh... um... hmmm..."

"Well I can make you three offers. 1. we could move into my old house near London, but there you have to follow a few safety rules. 2. we could move into a small cottage I own at the West Coast near the water. 3. we could move into the old Potter house. It belonged to your family for generations and is really huge." Now it was my turn to be shocked. 1. there were three options! 2. this thing with the safety rules made me curious. And 3. I OWN A HOUSE?! No one told me. Well...

"I'll tell you what we're going to do Padfoot. We move into the one with the safety rules, not least because you've got me curious about it. The house on the West Coast will be our summer home and and the Potter house will be our christmas home. What do you say?" I was surprised about my own idea but Sirius seemed to like it. "Now that that's settled, I will organize the papers you will have to sign. I think it's best that we meet tomorrow morning in the Gryffindor Tower, so you can sleep there tonight Sirius." And with these words Dumbledore bid us goodnight and walked away. I looked to were he was going and saw a rather angry Snape coming for Sirius and me. Sure, he was still angry about what happened in the Shrieking Shack... Hermione obviously had seen him to, for she came walking briskly to us, linked our arms together and dragged us out of the Great Hall. "Come on guys, we're going to visit Ron."

I noticed rather late, that we were in fact not going to the hospital wing, were I knew Ron was dragged by Madame Pomfrey. We were on the way to the Gryffindor Tower. Well, let's see if Sirius notices it too...

"Um, Hermione? I do not want to offend you or something like that but didn't you say we were going to visit Ron? For me it rather seems as if we are going to the Gryffindor Tower, which, when I remember correctly is on the opposite site of the castle from the hospital wing. How long do you go to school here again? 3 years? Poor girl if you still can't even remember the way." Apparently Sirius had noticed too. And just as we turned into the hallway with the fat lady. Who, by the look on her face recognised Sirius rather fast. "Yes I said we were going to visit Ron, how else would I have gotten the two of you out of there, without being too obvious? There will be chaos in the Great Hall right now, so I tought we would get out of there and let Dumbledore explain everything to the student, before they try to question us. And while they can sort things out down there, we could rest in the Tower." Sirius was clearly not prepared for Hermione's fast and logical speech so all he got out was a dry "aha.".

Because of this rather imaginative asnwer Hermione and I had to smile, which of course did not gounnoticed by Sirius. "Hey, why are you grinning?" he asked us and immediately put his puppy dog eys out as he pushed his lower lip slightly. If he was an actual puppy, I could not have turned away. But this expression on his face gave us the rest and we burst out laughing as hard as never before. Sirius transformed and seconds later the great big hound stood before us. He growled at us dangerously to let us know that we should run while we still could. He chased us directly into the hospital wing and I could have sworn, if he had wanted to catch us, he could have done so without great effort.

So it happened that we ran laughing and screaming into the Hospital Wing. "Gentlemen! There is no running in here! Mr. Weasley desperately needs rest! And Mr. Black! There are still no animals allowed in here, not even if they are Animagie! Turn back so I can take a look at your wounds. And don't try to deny them, I saw them just fine in the Great Hall!" Madame Pomfrey scolded us immediately. When she went to her office to get some healing potions for we could all hear her mumble things like "Deja vu" and "Marauders in the full moon night!". This woman, who you would had nothing bad in her bones could be really scary sometimes. Apparently Padfoot had the same toughts as he jumped onto a bed, still in his animagus form, and tried to hide himself under the blanket.

Just as he had managed to hide himself, Madame Pomfrey came back with four different potions in her hand. When she notice that he had dared to get into a bed in his dog form and was now looking at her suspiciously from under the covers with his bright yellow eyes, she screeched so loud, a mandrake could not have been heard above her tirade! "Mr. Black! Get out! Get off of that bed! Transform yourself back you insufferable little boy! I tolerate NO animals here in the hospital Wing! When will you learn this boy? hm?!" Everything seemed as if she was about to faint. Padfoot noticed it too and transformed back rather slow. By the time he was back to his human body, Ron Hermione and I had serious problems holding back our laughter. "Sorry Poppy but I had to do this." He smiled at her knowingly and winked at her. That brought her out of her concept, so she forgot what she wanted to say. The simple words "All 4 potions, it'll get better in two hours." came out of her mouth before she turned around and stormed into her office mumbling something that sounded like "Boys... they never change!" and closing the door rather loudly. Now none of us could keep it in anymore, we all laughed loudly at what just happend. I don't think I have ever felt as good as tonight! Suddenly I remembered something I still had to ask Sirius about. "Sirius? When can I come to live with you?" Sirius looked at me quite dumbfounded before his eyes started to brighten up and he said "Well, I would say as soon as the school year is over. Until then I will tell you some things about the house and the safety rules. You have to know, the house has a mind of it's own. Your mum didn't like it, when your dad, Remus and I bought it to be our Headquarter for the Marauders."

Immediately we began talking about the house and getting ideas for re-decorating it. It is a big house, as Sirius told us it has a dinning room, three bathrooms, ten bedrooms and a huge area around the house. There was also a huge library, when that was mentioned Hermione's eyes lit up and she cautiously asked if she could take a look at the books and possibly borrow some to read. Sirius just answered "Sure, but you can also keep them, if Harry doesn't want them. We collected most of them in our school days. They are really interesting but I already know them by heart. I think the boys and I will prefer the garden. There's a Quidditchfield in the backyard for practice." "A Quidditchfield? In the backyard?" Ron and and I asked at the same time. Then we looked at each other and said "Wicked!" again at the same time with huge grins on our faces. "Harry I'll visit you as often as I can!" both Hermione and Ron prophesied me.

Eventually we decided to ask the whole Weasley family if they wanted to spend their summer holidays with us. It's still a strange feeling for me, when I think about not having to go back to the Dursleys but living with my godfather, who I tought was a mass murderer not three hours ago... Sometime and some bickering between Ron and Hermione later, Sirius said we should get some sleep before the Minister came back with the papers for the guardianship. So we bid Ron good night and went back to the Gryffindor Tower, this time at a more sedated pace. When we got ready for bed, Sirius told me that I would totally love the house. So when I finally got into bed I could not stop thinking about the house. I didn't know why, but I had a got a funny feeling that the house, despite the stubbornness that Sirius had still not explained to me, would be perfect. Finally I was able to live with someone who really wanted me. Or did Sirius just play the role of a loving godfather, because he had to? No! He would not do this. I mean, I only know him for some hours, yes, but there's this feeling inside my heart, and it tells me that Sirius speaks the truth. And that he really wants to care for me. So when I had that figured out, there was just one more tought on my mind. What the hell did Sirius mean when he told me the house has a mind of it's own and that it could sometimes be really mean?!

Well, what do you think? I know this chapter is not particularly good, but I've tried to do my best...

Please gibe me some reviews so I know what you think!

*Putting on Padfoots puppy dog face and asking really really nicely for reviews*

Love you all,

your

Lilly Flower Evans-Potter


End file.
